One Happy Family
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a family of two beautiful girls, but when a new edition comes what will happen? MPREG rated t just in case
1. News

I don't own glee.

If you've read my other story Nightmares you will know that Momo is what the kids call Blaine because he gave birth to them

* * *

"Daddy!' seven year old Elizabeth said happily as she ran up to Kurt and hugged him. Next to her was her five year old sister Harmony ran up to her Momo.

"Momo!" she said. She hugged Blaine tightly. Kurt pulled them all into a big hug.

"My girls!'" Blaine exclaimed happily. They got up and held each girls hand and walked towards their old navigator. They each strapped a girl into the car. Then got in themselves in. Kurt started the car and started to drive.

"So girls how was school?" Blaine asked from the passenger seat. Blaine looked back at his two daughters. Elizabeth played with her bracelet. Blaine knew when his daughters were hiding something.

"Elizabeth you care to share?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked back in his review mirror.

"A boy called you and daddy a bad name during recess." She said frowning.

"What did it start with?" Kurt asked.

"An f" she replied. "It sounded like a bag." Kurt's hands gripped harder on the wheel. He knew what that little boy called them. That little boy called them fags.

"Well as long as you know it's not true that's all you need." Blaine said. "Did you tell the teacher?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "He got sent home at least that's what I saw" Blaine was sad. He grabbed Kurt's hand. While his other hand rested on his stomach.

* * *

"Alright girls," Kurt said as they all sat at the dinner table later that night. The girls happily finished there hidden veggies. "Momo and I need to tell you something very important" they girls looked up at their parents.

"Shopping spree with Auntie Mercedes?" Harmony asked happily as she swung her legs back and forth.

"New Barbie dolls to play with Auntie Brittany?" Elizabeth asked.

"No sweeties"' Blaine said. He gripped Kurt's hand tightly under the table.

Kurt smiled. "Your Momo and I are expecting a new baby!"

* * *

Alright I know its short but I want to see if you want more so if you do please review


	2. In Trouble

I don't own glee now in this chapter we will do a little jump.

* * *

"So where's the stork nest?" Harmony asked.

"Stork nest?" Blaine asked. Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances.

"Auntie Brittany said that the baby will be dropped off." Elizabeth said.

"No see the baby is growing inside Momo" Kurt said happily.

"I don't get it" Harmony said as she looked down at her twinkle toe shoes.

"Well you see when all momos and daddy's are asleep the stork flies around into the bedrooms of momos and daddies. See he has a list-"

"You mean like Santa?" Harmony interrupted. Blaine nodded.

"And he swoops in and drops a glowing baby ball into the momos mouth and-"

"' You ate our baby sister?" Elizabeth said with her mouth open. Kurt looked over at Elizabeth.

"No he didn't" Kurt said. "The baby depends on Momo for everything and when he or she is ready, he or she will come out" Harmony and Elizabeth sat there for a moment.

"I'm happy" Elizabeth said. She walked over and hugged her fathers. Harmony followed and did the same.

"As long as it's not a stupid boy" Harmony said.

_20 weeks_

Blaine and Kurt walked into their big house happy. Today they found out what the baby was. Blaine held the sonogram pictures. He shook his head and laughed at the thought of how Harmony and Elizabeth would react to the news.

"So how do you think they will take it?" Blaine asked happily Kurt.

"Harmony won't be happy I know that but she will get over it once she see her little brother." Kurt said. He walked over and kissed Blaine. Blaine rubbed his belly softly. Blaine sighed. "Are you okay? You seem a little sad" Blaine looked down at his swollen stomach.

"It's just that I haven't felt the baby move yet" Blaine said as tears flowed down his face. "With Elizabeth I felt her at 17 weeks and Harmony was at 16. I'm 20 weeks and I don't feel him."

"The doctor said that every pregnancy is different" Kurt said reassuringly. "I think he is just being stubborn or maybe he wants to stay put. The doctor said he is healthy." Kurt rubbed Blaine's back.

"Yeah you're right" the telephone rang suddenly causing Blaine to jump.

"It's alright" Kurt said as he quickly ran to the kitchen to answer it. Kurt held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello" he said into it.

"Hello Mr. Hummel- Anderson?" he heard a woman's voice ask.

"Yes?"

"We need you to come down to the school as soon as possible" Kurt started to panic

"What's wrong?"

"Just come your daughter Elizabeth is in trouble."

* * *

Alright please review. I am open to any ideas that you all have


	3. Principal's Office

**I don't own glee**

* * *

"Mr. Hummel-Andersons what your daughter did was uncalled for." Mrs. Peaks said.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in their daughter's school. Kurt felt like he was in school again like Principal Figgins was telling him that he rigged the election.

"It would be nice if you would tell us what she did" Blaine snapped. His hormones were taking hold. Blaine rubbed his swollen stomach to calm himself down.

Mrs. Peaks turned too little Elizabeth who was sitting next to Blaine. "Why don't you tell your fathers?"

She swung her legs back and forth. "Well Henry and I were playing on the playground. I started to talk about how we were going to get a new baby sister and well Henry called you a mean name and so I punched him!"

Elizabeth pointed at the little boy who sat across the room with his parents.

"Sweetheart," Kurt said. He looked over at her. "What was that name?"

"I not going to say it!" she exclaimed. "It's a mean word"

"Elizabeth, Henry" Mrs. Peaks said. "Please go outside."

The two children got down and went outside the office.

"I don't understand what the big deal is" the other father said. "So what my kid called a couple of fags fags."

Kurt and Blaine both got severely mad.

"Because it's offensive" Kurt said. "It's like someone who is straight a homo"

"And besides kids shouldn't even be saying that word let alone know what that word is and what it means especially at five years old." Blaine added.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean anything." The father said.

"It does mean something!" Kurt exclaimed. "From the moment a high school teenager or any other gay comes out people are always trying to bring them down as not humans."

"You aren't saying that a man and a man having a family is normal are you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Blaine snapped. "Just because a couple wants to be happy and have a family doesn't mean that we want to take you up in our UFO and abduct you."

"Gentlemen!" Mrs. Peak yelled. "No matter what the situation may be, it does not exclude them from school rules. The rules stat a clear line of no profanity and no violence. There for Henry and Elizabeth are suspended for a day. They shall return on Monday."

The father storms out muttering. The door slammed loudly behind him. The quiet mother slowly got up and collected herself.

"I'm so sorry for my husband's behavior" she said.

Kurt and Blaine stood up.

"Thank you for apologizing" Kurt said softly.

"I'm sure it's been a rough road for you two." She commented.

"It has" Kurt said.

"I noticed you two are expecting" she said. Blaine placed his hands on his swollen stomach. "Congratulations"

With that note she walked out.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the office. Blaine kept his hands on his stomach. They saw Elizabeth sitting there swinging her feet. She looked up and saw Blaine. She ran up to him. She hugged him the best she could. Her cheek was on her baby brother. Blaine smoothed back her auburn hair.

"I so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to. I just didn't like what he said. I promise to stay away from him."

Kurt bent down to her eye level.

"Look at me baby"

Elizabeth looked at him with big wet eyes. She sniffled.

"We know you're sorry" Kurt said. "We do have to teach you that violence is not the answer so there for you have to face what comes back from your doings. Now tonight you have to go to bed early okay."

The tiny girl nodded.

"Come on" Kurt said.

He stood up. The two men took one of Elizabeth's hands and walked her out to the car.

"At least I can rub my baby sister!" she said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to break the news to the girls that there baby sister was in fact a baby brother.

* * *

**Alright sorry for the long wait **

**Please review**


	4. Larry

**I don't own glee**

* * *

"Girls" Kurt said as they all sat down on the couch. Elizabeth and Harmony were sitting in between the two. "We have something to say about the baby."

The two girls stared at their fathers with wide eyes.

"Your baby sister is in fact a baby brother" Blaine said.

There was a long pause before, Harmony spoke:

"Awesome" she said.

"Can we name him Larry?" Elizabeth asked.

Blaine was expecting a storm off Elizabeth but she just sat there.

"No baby" Kurt said.

"I can't wait to meet Larry." She said. She snuggled closer to her Momo's swollen stomach.

"I want to hug him too!" Harmony said. She also snuggled closer.

"Me too" Kurt said. He laid his head on his husband's stomach.

"We love you baby brother." Harmony said.

"Yeah we love you"

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips.

"EW!" the two girls exclaimed.

"What there is nothing wrong- oh!" Blaine stopped talking because he felt fluttering in his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked franticly.

"I just felt the baby move"

"Here let me see! Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"Baby you won't be able to feel it for a while" Blaine said.

"But I want to!"

"Looks like we will have to wait together baby" Kurt said.

* * *

_26 weeks_

Ever since Kurt taught Blaine how to sew, Blaine always did. Blaine thought it was nice since Blaine was getting so big that it was hard for him to do little things. Blaine had to sew Harmony and Elizabeth costumes for the school's production of Cinderella. Harmony was a little coachmen and Elizabeth was a pumpkin even though Kurt insisted on them both being Cinderella.

Blaine finished the last stitching on the coachmen costume when he felt it. _Thump_

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt came running down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Blaine waved his hands to have Kurt come here. Blaine had tears in his eyes. He grabbed Kurt's hands and placed it on his distended stomach.

_Thump. Thump._

"He's kicking" Kurt said. He kissed Blaine. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Blaine rubbed his stomach as he started taking pins out of the costume.

"Have you seen my hippo broach?" Kurt asked. "I can't find it."

"Hippo Broach?" Blaine asked. "Why so early in the morning?"

"I need it to complete my outfit of course" Kurt said.

Ever since Kurt became a fashion designer, he had to be perfect with all his outfits.

"Did you try that new maternity sweater I designed for you?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine looked up through his glasses. "Uh yeah. It didn't fit"

"What?" Kurt asked. "But I measured you last week"

"Well I grow every week" Blaine said. Kurt looked a Blaine shocked. Blaine noticed the look. "I'm getting so fat!"

Blaine started to sob. Kurt hugged Blaine.

"Baby I love you." Kurt said. "I don't care how big you get. I will still love you."

Blaine nodded. That was last thing Blaine wanted to think, that he was getting fat.

Blaine looked at Kurt's watch. "You better get going so you can drop off the girls and so you don't miss work."

"Girls!" Kurt yelled. "It's time to go to school!"

The two girls hopped down the stairs in their clothes that their daddy designed them. Blaine slowly got up. He took the two Hannah Montana lunch boxes and handed them to their girls. Blaine walked Kurt out to the living room.

Kurt saw Elizabeth with her dolls in one hand and in the other his hippo broach.

"I saw that sweetie. Hand over the broach." Kurt said.

Elizabeth turned to her daddy.

"But…but daddy!" she whined. "It's my turn to tell story time at school and the hippo is the villain. He is going to eat the princess."

"Why is he?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" she said.

"You know that hippo might have a good reason like how the princess is mean to him." Kurt said. "You know a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told"

"Really daddy?" Harmony asked.

"Yep." Kurt said. "Now kiss Momo and baby brother good bye."

"Bye Momo" Harmony said. "Bye baby brother"

"Bye Momo!" Elizabeth said. "Bye Larry!"

"Bye girls!" Blaine replied. "Have a good day at school!"

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Bye sweetie."

Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine's stomach. "Bye baby"

Kurt took the girls hand. "Girls have I told you of the story of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the magic mirror?"

Blaine closed the door. He smiled at how Kurt loved fairytales. Blaine walked back in the dinning room. He started to pick up the material when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. His hands flew to his stomach.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed.

Blaine sat down in the chair. The pain wouldn't stop.

* * *

** i am so evil!**

**And yes I did use things from the mind of Chris Colfer if anyone has read his book you know about the quotes and ideas**

**Please review please please they make me write faster sometimes**


	5. You'll be in my Heart

**I don't own glee.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to socialbutterfly85**

* * *

Kurt walked into work happily after he dropped his two favorite women to school. He checked his phone and there was nothing. He walked into his area and saw his secretary sitting at her desk happily. She got up and started following him.

"So how was your time on vacation?" she asked him

"Great!" Kurt exclaimed happily. "I got to spend time with the girls and Blaine."

"How are they?" she asked.

"Well Blaine is great just perfect and the girls are amazing" Kurt replied. He heard his phone ring. He picked it up. "Speaking of" he answered.

"Why hello amazing husband of mine" Kurt laughed. It took a while for Blaine to answer. All Kurt heard was gasping.

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped.

"Blaine" Kurt said. "Blaine, are you okay?"

"I…i….don't know" he whimpered. "I…think I am…..having…..contractions"

"I will be right there just sit tight" Kurt said. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Kurt burst through the front door.

"Blaine?" he shouted. He was so worried. He looked around the whole house and couldn't find Blaine. He walked up to the bedrooms.

"Blaine?"

He went into Harmony's room. He saw Blaine sitting on the floor. He rushed up to him.

"Blaine!" he shouted. "What happened?"

"After you left…I started to have some pains." Blaine explained. "Well I called you and I knew we would go to the hospital and you know how Harmony doesn't like hospitals so I wanted to give her hospital bear."

When Harmony was five, she broke her leg and she had to be in the hospital. She was so scared but Blaine decided to make her a bear that would help her and she loved it. It comforted her.

"I was hoping that it would help me" Blaine said sadly. Kurt touched his face. "I'm scared Kurt."

"Everything will be just fine" Kurt said. "Come on"

Kurt helped Blaine up.

* * *

"So doctor what is it?" Blaine asked the doctor.

"Well let's just take a peek shall we?" he said. He lifted Blaine's shirt and grabbed the sonogram machine. He squirted gel on Blaine's swollen abdomen and moved the wand over the gel. He turned on the sonogram machine.

"Is the baby okay?" Blaine asked.

The doctor examined the screen.

"Well you know its twins!" he said.

"Twins?" Blaine asked.

"Twins?" Kurt asked.

"Twin boys!" the doctor exclaimed.

* * *

The family sat in the dining room eating their dinner. Blaine was rubbing his stomach. Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine nodded.

"Girls we need to talk about Larry" Kurt said.

"Did Larry call you?" Elizabeth asked. She looked at her fathers.

"No baby" Blaine said. "But went to the doctor today"

Harmony looked at her Momo with scared eyes.

"Nothing was wrong" Blaine said "Just more good news"

"Like what?" the girls both asked.

"You're getting a second baby brother!" Kurt said happily

"Two Larrys?" Elizabeth asked.

Elizabeth asked that question for over a week. She couldn't help it. She had to know. She could handle on but two? She didn't know how she was going to do it. Kurt had enough of the two Larry question but he knew that it might mean that she wasn't happy about it.

"Two Larrys?" she asked again one night as Kurt was tucking his little lady into bed.

"Yes baby" he said. He sat on the side of her bed.

"But how can that happen?" she asked. "Two babies in Momo's belly"

"Well anyone can have twins really" he replied.

"Daddy?" she asked. "What is going to happen when they come?"

Kurt saw what was happening. She was worried that she wasn't going to be loved as much.

"Honey our focus may be on the babies more when they do but that doesn't mean that we don't love you. We love you more than anything in this world."

Just then Blaine walked in with Harmony. He had heard every bit of it.

"And we always will love you both" he said.

Blaine sat down on the bed with them.

"_Come stop your crying_" Blaine sang  
_It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart , always_  
_Always_  
_I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always."_

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**What do you want to see happen next?**


	6. Memories

**I don't own glee. **

**I am so sorry for not updating. I lost all ideas for this story. If anyone has some please let me know. **

* * *

_36 weeks_

"Auntie Mercedes!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily as she went up and hugged her Auntie. Mercedes hugged her back.

"Uncle Sammy!" Harmony exclaimed with the same amount of happiness. She hugged her blonde "uncle".

Blaine and Kurt walked up behind them. Blaine slowly rubbed his swollen stomach while Kurt had a hand around his husband's waist. Elizabeth and Harmony went back to their parents. A tiny girl came out behind Mercedes. She barely peeked out. Elizabeth waved to her and Harmony smiled.

"Why if it isn't baby Whitney?" Kurt smiled.

Whitney just smiled. She was very shy. Sam played with one of his daughter's curls.

"You going to say hi to Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt?" he asked.

The five year old looked at Blaine and Kurt. "Hi Kurt! Hi Blaine!"

"Hi sweetie" Blaine said.

"Can I go play Mommy?" Whitney asked.

"Yes sweetie. Go play. Be nice"

All three girls went into the living room. Blaine and Kurt led Mercedes and Sam into the dining room. They all sat down.

"So how is everything going?" Sam asked. He looked at Blaine's distended stomach. "I know you look like you're going to pop"

Blaine smiled nervously. "Yeah I know. I feel like it too."

"I am in the same boat Blaine." Mercedes laughed. She patted her medium sized stomach. Sam smiled and kissed her cheek.

"But you're not carrying twin boys." Blaine protested.

"Which brings me to my question" Kurt said. "Did you find out what the baby is?"

"Oh yeah." Sam smiled. "I get a boy"

Blaine and Kurt smiled. Kurt suddenly was filled with memories of the times Blaine was pregnant with Harmony and Elizabeth. He was so happy he was making new memories.

"Have you guys decided on any names?" Blaine asked.

"Sean" Sam replied proudly.

"We had an agreement when Sam and I got married that the first girl would be named after the beautiful Whitney and our first son-"

"Would be named Sean like Sean Connery!" Sam finished in his best Sean voice.

Blaine and Kurt laughed. Kurt remembered everything. He looked at Blaine. He loved Blaine for carrying his children. He loved the way Blaine's cheeks got all rosy or how Blaine would want to snuggle more. He starred off into Blaine's eyes. He forgot where he was.

Blaine felt uncomfortable because Kurt was staring at him. He loved Kurt but sometimes Kurt would get into these daydreams and just stare. Blaine couldn't really say anything since he did it sometimes to Kurt.

"You're staring Kurt" Blaine said.

Kurt snapped out of his daydream. "I'm sorry. I was just remembering all the times you were pregnant with the girls. It brings a lot of memories back."

Blaine smiled. "It does."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I remember the day he told me he was pregnant with Harmony…."

"_Honey, I'm home!" Kurt yelled through the house. Blaine was in the kitchen finishing dinner. He tensed up. This was it. He had to tell Kurt. He touched the slowly forming bump on his abdomen. Blaine saw Kurt walk into the kitchen. _

_What would Kurt think? He and Kurt had only been married for about seven months. Blaine felt like it was too early. He could feel Kurt's arms wrapping slowly around his waist. Kurt kissed Blaine's temple. _

"_How was your day?" Kurt said casually. _

"_I'm having a baby" Blaine said quickly. Blaine realized what he said. He cuffed his mouth with his hand. Kurt turned him around._

"_Did you just say we are having a baby?" he asked. _

_Blaine took his hand away. He smiled. Kurt took that as a "yes". Kurt gasped happily and kissed Blaine. He moved down to Blaine's stomach and kissed it tenderly._

"_Hi baby!"_

"I guess Blaine couldn't hold it in" Mercedes laughed.

Blaine blushed. "I was so nervous."

"At least it was better than when Mercedes told me about Whitney." Sam said. "I didn't believe her at first and then a few mood swings after that she yelled 'Here's my pee stick white boy!'"

Blaine and Kurt laughed. Sam kissed Mercedes's hand.

"What I want to know was how you two came up with the name Harmony" Mercedes said.

Blaine smiled. "It was a normal name choosing except….."

_Blaine was sitting on the bed with his giant swollen belly revealed. He held a book on baby names. Kurt was kissing his daughter happily. Blaine sighed heavily. He couldn't find a good name._

"_Do you have any ideas?" Blaine asked._

"_If I did I would tell you" Kurt said. _

_This had been going on for a week. They couldn't find a good baby name. One of the reasons was they couldn't agree on a name. Blaine liked one but Kurt didn't and vice versa. _

_Blaine got angry and said "I just wish we could find one so we could both be in perfect harmony."_

_He suddenly felt the baby kick. He placed his hand on his stomach. Kurt looked at him scared. _

"_Is she coming?" Kurt asked. _

"_Harmony" Blaine said. _

"_Harmony?" Kurt asked. _

_Blaine nodded. "For the baby's name."_

_Kurt smiled. "I love it."_

"How was that weird?" Mercedes asked.

"Because right after I went straight into labor" Blaine said.

Sam still didn't understand so he brushed it off. "What about Elizabeth? How did you two come up with her name?"

Kurt's eyes got watery. "It was a very somber day when we chose her name….."

_Kurt sat in the stone bench looking over the gray headstone. The words: Elizabeth Hummel was written on it. Kurt cried softly to himself. He wanted someone to hold him. Kurt bent down and placed a bouquet of roses in front of the tombstone. _

"_Hi mom" He said. "I miss you a lot. I wish you could see Harmony. She is growing so fast and Blaine and I are having a new baby girl. I wish you were here." _

_Blaine sat in the car watching his husband cry. He had had enough. He knew he needed to go over and hold Kurt. He got out of the car and walked towards Kurt. Blaine sat down next to Kurt. Kurt didn't look at Blaine. _

"_You never truly know how much a parent loves you till you become one" Kurt said. Kurt leaned into Blaine's shoulder and started sobbing. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. _

"_You know she's watching over you wherever she is" Blaine said. "And she's so proud of you" _

_He pulled Kurt so he was looking at him. Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away. Blaine saw the name on the tombstone. _

"_Your mom's name was Elizabeth?" Blaine asked. _

_Kurt looked at Blaine. "Yeah."_

"_That is so weird."_

_Kurt got defensive. "You think my mom's name is weird?!"_

"_No." Blaine said. "I was just thinking about the name Elizabeth for our new baby"_

_Kurt smiled. He bent down and kissed Blaine's stomach._

"Your mom had a beautiful name" Mercedes said.

Kurt blushed.

Blaine could feel his stomach rumble.

"How about we make lunch?" he suggested. "All this remembering made me hungry."

"I'll second that" Mercedes said.

Kurt helped Blaine up. Blaine moved too fast and a gush of water came down between his legs.

"My water just broke"

* * *

**Cue evil laugh!**

**So what did you think? Did you like the flashbacks? **


End file.
